Mario Hoops 3-on-3
Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (known as Mario Slam Basketball in PAL regions) is a sports game released on September 11th, 2006 in North-America for the Nintendo DS. In this game, you play 3-on-3 basketball matches. When you score from inside the 3 pointer line, you get 20 points. When you score from outside the 3 pointer line, you get 30 points. When you score with a Special Ability, you get 40 points. A player can also get coins to increase the score value, by dribbling on ? Blocks or rabidly moving the stylus horizontally while dunking the ball. Daisy starts as a default character once again voiced by Deanna Mustard. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 was succeeded by Mario Sports Mix on the Nintendo Wii. Daisy Garden Daisy Garden makes it's debut in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 as a playable court, in the Flower Cup. Replacing hoops, 2 Petey Piranha's will be standing in the hoops place. To score, the player must throw or dunk the ball at Petey Piranha's mouth. Petey open and closes his mouth during the match. When he has his mouth open the player is able to score the ball in his mouth. It's not possible to dunk the ball though, as Petey will swing his head towards the player and the player will fall down. When Petey has his mouth closed, there is no way to score. Petey can also temporarily fall asleep, this the only way to dunk the ball. When someone has scored the ball or at some point during the match, Petey will wake up. Additionally, the player can unlock Malboro Garden in Daisy Garden. To unlock Malboro Garden, the player must enter the Flower Cup, in Daisy Garden the player must dunk the ball three times and find a blue seed in the ?-Blocks. Daisy's Special Ability Daisy's Special Ability is called "Flower Shot". Daisy makes a flower field around her while levitating the ball, then jumps up and shoots the ball with flowers coming from it. To achieve the Flower Shot, the player must tap an upside-down triangle on the lower screen twice. Giphy-downsized-large (5).gif|Daisy's special shot (Flower Shot) Giphy (9).gif|Daisy's assist Tennis-Wear Daisy Daisy's Tennis-Wear (also known as her miniskirt) makes its debut in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Tennis-Wear Daisy is an alternative outfit for Daisy which has to be unlocked. In order to unlock this outfit, the player must win the silver or golden trophy of the Flower Cup on normal difficulty. After this game, Daisy always wears this outfit when she's playing tennis and golf (excluding Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash). She also wears it as an alternate outfit in Mario Sports Mix, which can be unlocked by playing 40 matches as Daisy, or by clearing the Tennis-wear Daisy mission in the Flower Cup. Gallery DaisyHoops.png|Daisy selected Icon Daisy-MH3on3.gif|Daisy selecting screen sprite D_hoops.png|Daisy in-game model See the Mario Hoops 3-on-3: Gallery. Trivia *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 is the first game to give Daisy her Tennis/Golf wear. *Daisy and Peach are the only two characters who have alternative outfits, instead of alternative colors. *Daisy shares her upside-down triangle (while activating her Flower Shot) with Peach, Birdo and Dixie Kong.